This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. James Hinton, the director of the NMR Core facility has extensive experience in both solution and solid-state NMR spectroscopy of proteins and peptides. New investigators T.K.S. Kumar and Paul Adams are also highly trained in protein NMR spectroscopy, and have established numerous consultations and collaborations with other COBRE investigators to solve their protein structures. The NMR core facility includes new 700 MHz and 500 MHz NMRs with cryoprobes, as well as a 500 MHz NMR, and two 300 MHz solid-state NMRs. The 700 MHz NMR with cryoprobe was the first to be installed in the US, and offers significant advantages in sensitivity for the study of large proteins. COBRE investigators have been active in writing grant proposals to fund these NMR spectrometers. Of the total cost of $2,884,196, the COBRE grant provided $1,590,000, while other grants and institutional funds provided $1,294196. The University has committed institutional funds for 100% salaries of electrical engineer Marvin Leister and electrician K.Z. Shein to maintain and operate the NMR core facility. The University has also committed matching funds to purchase a 1.7 mm microcryoprobe for the 700 MHz NMR that offers a 14-fold increase in sensitivity for protein NMR.